yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Misako "Mia" Kasai
'Misako' 'Kasai' 'MisakoKasai' 'Mia' ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) 'Age' ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) 'Gender' Female 'Height' ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) 'Weight' ( Character weight goes here. ) 'Blood type' All type 'Behaviour/Personality' She is very nice, peacefull, very offten help others carry on others and always have smile on face. Event her life have hard lesson, then never give up , going up don't look behind. She fithg and kills if is necessary - if only this can keek still a live - other if she get Order to seduce and kill somebody. She never have bad mind feeling about this, just try survive for anu cost. This is related whit Her background story. 'Clan & Rank' The Harpies , New 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' Related to background Story - Using Dragons Jaws, Dragons Fire, Dragons Feet and poision Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Related whit Clan 'Background' She was born in small village, as one of the last children. When she came out the safe place where she was, did not know why she was alone. She began to explore in the cave and around her, she felt abandoned and dependent on each other from the beginning. After the search, don't find monther and father and anybody from Family. She was orphan. She needs name, which be can use, when be time to Explore World. She choise name MisakoKasai. She was feel, somenting isin't good. She feels in her mind presence somebody else but don't know why this feel and is the reason. She find papers on which was write, she is curse , and don't know yet what this mean. Time have give Her answer for this. She was try using abilities - don't know why and for what she can do this, but training very hard. She discover very usefull abilities: unnatural recover energy,natural very fast shape shifter, unnatural immuet on poisons (and she think this be very use, and can work on this make more great powerull immuet on all poison). Training also their jaws, destroing everyting(bone, stones, rocks, trees), and whit this traing she discover she can eat all everyting and be still live. Why? Maybe for her immuet or her unique abilities to recovery energy and healing, but we are not sure, why she can eat everyting (everyting what exits on world). She try find parrents and siblings track near cave but anything find. And She discover also what was for very big shock , she can chcange body from human on animal, and isint any animal, just one, and People very scary it. What was it ? A Red Dgraon - curse wich was give to her on Her day Birth , to save Village from Demon who destroy others, so decide sacrife Her but nobody think she be life. Now can chance full body, or just part, jaws, hands , but make it if necessary. How she made powerfull? She broken sings which was on her body and take pact whit her alter form. Currel pact. But she is a live. Her rampage was big big Sea of blood and naked bones. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~